maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DocRikowski
--TheBearPaw 14:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Partnership Hello, I got your message. I will thoroughly read it and respond to it when I have time (up to a few days). Before any partnership would be made or considered, however, I would have to ask the wiki's community first. In any case, thank you for your interest in the Max Payne Wiki! --TheBearPaw 14:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot for your reply. I understand that is something you need to discuss of course. I'll wait for your decision. Feel free to visit the Forums and to ask me anything you need to know about MPF and about me and my commitment to the project. Thanks again. DocRikowski 16:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC)DocRikowski :OK, I've opened a forum discussion thread about this matter where I've invited any wiki contributors to express their opinions and put mine in there as well. There are few active users here, but the typical procedure for any kind of important decisions for the wiki is to let the discussion simmer for at least a week and then call a vote on the proposed plan which will run for another week. If there is no opposition, we could see a partnership officially be approved in 2 weeks. :In that forum thread, do state yourself if my suggested exact partnership specifics would suit you or if you have other ideas. See you around! --TheBearPaw 20:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Hello again. I wasn't able to find you in the Max Payne-Forums admin list (No DocRikowski there), so I'll contact you here. ;) ::Well, the discussion at the wiki forums that I had set up received... no opposition to our partnership idea so now would be the right time to call a vote (which would run a week) to strike this deal between the Max Payne Wiki and Max Payne-Forums.com. Before I do that, I just wanted to make sure you still want it. And if these proposed exact partnership details below suit you: ::*The discussions about the franchise (games, comics, films) on the wiki would be redirected to your forum; the threads dealing with the very wiki issues and its policies, etc., however, would still remain on this site. Just as, I believe, the Red Dead wiki did as seen here. They external-linked the discussion about the games to RedDead.net but kept the very wiki discussion to themselves. ::*We will then put a link to Max Payne-Forums.com on the Max Payne Wiki's homepage, listing it as our "official friend" or "partner" a la "Official friends of Wookieepedia" as seen at the bottom of Wookieepedia. ::*In return, from Max Payne-Forums.com we would expect our own, as you proposed, little section of "Feedback and Discussion" on the forums, where the forum members could comment about our wiki project. And a link to our wiki somewhere from your homepage. ::So, are all these deal points acceptable for you? Should I call a wiki user vote for this plan, then? --TheBearPaw 17:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::--------------- ::Hi TheBearPaw, sorry for the lack of replies in the past week. I've been a bit busy. ::The reason why you din't find me on MPF is cause I changed my username to Max Payne. ::All the deal points are accetable. No problem. But there is a little update. ::A couple of weeks ago, together with Andy (GTAnet Admin and RDnet founder) and Kryten (RDnet and MPF Admin) we decided that the software that MPF uses, Zetaboards, wasn't safe enough for the kind of project we want to build. The problem with Zetaboards is that it doesn't support database back up nor conversions to other forum softwares in case something goes wrong. ::A while ago RDnet was hacked and they were forced to convert the forum software. They successfully did it and the site was back on the saddle thanks to the fact that the site was hosted on a payed host and all the data was safe. ::If something like that would happen on Zetaboards we'd lose all the data. Zetaboards is the actual host for MPF and Zetaboards provides the hosting for free, which is a good thing in terms of cost, but it has the downside that on ZB we have no access nor rights on all the data. ::So basically we launched a new site: http://www.payneforums.com/ ::We use Simple Machines software and we host it privately. Just like RDnet. ::The affiliation MPF had to GTAForums, RedDead.net and LAnet was passed to PayneForums. ::MPF is no longer affiliated to the main sites and it is now an independent project. ::I'm still an Admin there but I only take care of the technical aspects. ::The current MPF Staff will continue running MPF independently and focus on what is now a less ambitious project that aims to be a more user-oriented alternative. ::Sounds complicated but it is not. Basically we moved. The deal we offered to Max Payne Wiki is still on of course but it will take place on a different forum. ::I'm now Admin of PayneForums together with Andy and Kryten. ::Feel free to register there and contact me (username: Doc) or Andy once the vote has been casted. ::We'll create your forum section and add a link at the bottom of the page (where the other partner sites are). ::PayneForums was launched just a few days ago but it is growing at a steady rate. ::The good thing is that Andy is actively on the team and he was one of the few lucky webmasters that were invited to a Max Payne 3 Hands-On Preview in NYC at Rockstar Headquarters. ::You can check his article here: http://www.payneforums.com/preview-event.html ::That's all I guess. Keep me updated and talk you soon. ::DocRikowski 19:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC)DocRikowski :::Thanks for the detailed reply. OK, the move to a new host seems like a sensible decision. The wiki will deal with payneforums.com then. And so, I have finally launched the voting. It ends a week later, on May 15th. Yes, coincidentally, on the day of the console launch of Max Payne 3. ;) --TheBearPaw 15:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC)